Aaron Fox
- 2017= }} |-| Ultimate = |-| Battle Suit= |year=2016 |sets=70317 Fortrex 70325 Infernox captures the Queen 70332 Ultimate Aaron 70320 Aaron’s Aero Striker V2 70349 Ruina's Lock And Roller 70355 Aaron's Rock Climber |TV= All |Shield Animal=Fox |quote="I'm totally bugging out!" |voice=Alessandro Juliani |Armor = Nexo Armor |gear = Blazer Bow & Nexo Shield|Color = Green}} Aaron Fox is one of the five main heroes of Nexo Knights. When Clay got turn to stone in season 3, Aaron is currently the leader of the Nexo Knights. Description Aaron is a thrill seeker who is one of the Nexo Knights in a quest to save Knighton from Jestro. LEGO.com Description Aaron was born and raised by the sea and he has a simple goal in life. Find the ultimate thrill. Right now it is riding his cool hover board while fighting evil lava monsters. Pretty cool, right? Not to mention dangerous! But as Aaron says; no danger, no fun! In the rare occasion that Aaron needs to chill, he likes to play computer games with Axl or just ‘vegging’ on the couch. He never sits still for long before he is out there again, chasing the next thrill. The Book of Monsters description, by Jestro DEAR KING HALBERT, I only wish I could be as brave as Aaron Fox. He is completely fearless, embracing danger the way some of us embrace our cuddly toy dragons at night when we're scared of the dark. I'm not saying I do that. At least, not if the Knight-Light is working. As for Aaron? Dark, light-it doesn't matter. He is the extreme of extremes... Unstoppable. Unbreakable. And unforgettable. Traits Aaron, like all the other Nexo Knights, has a newly-molded helmet and shoulder armor that depicts his trademark crest on his torso. His suit's torso and legs are a gray colour, while his arms are a silver and his hips and hands a green colour. He is complete with orange highlights. Without his helmet, he has messy, red hair and a small soul patch on his chin. He is usually seen with an excited expression. In the episode "Fright Knight" Aaron apparently has no fears, but it is later revealed that he is scared of staying still/having nothing to do. Synopsis As a child, Aaron loves to make mischief and doing dangerous stunts/pranks together with his brothers. Due to this, he's constantly in trouble and receives never ending lectures from his parents and the knight stationed in his hometown. As his antics becoming out of hand, his parents sent him to the Knight's Academy, hoping that he will learn discipline there. During the years in the Knight's Academy, Aaron still retain his mischievous streak, also being proficient using the hover shield. At one point, he swipes a crossbow that Lance holds, showing his impressive sharpshooter skills. This leads to a sparring match in between him and Lance, with Lance besting him with his lance wielding skills, which impresses Sir Bricklyn. Season 1 Webisodes Joust Games on Aaron! Aaron participates in the annual knight games, with the other knight supporting him. However, the Lava monsters sent by Jestro and the Book of Monsters attempts to sabotage him. Merlok 2.0 gives him a Nexo powers to defeat them but was over the target time of over 1 minute. However, likely due to the performance despite the sabotage, his record was an astounding 11 points in a row by the judges eyes, overtaking the perfect score and he wins the Joust games with the knights congratulates him on his victory. Trivia * His name is a pun on the word "arrow". *He likes to use his shield as a hoverboard. *He has a lot of siblings, but only two of them are seen. “The Knights of The Realm” **His parents haven’t appeared on screen, but their voices are heard in the same episode. *He was a prisoner in Jestro's Volcano Lair and he was rescued by an unnamed knight. *He has a fear of having nothing to do. *He seems to enjoy listening to the Tighty Knighties’ song, as seen in Storm Over Rock Wood, describing it as a catchy tune with a sick beat. **This explains why he is the only one who enjoys dancing is his battle mech while Robin is messing with them. (Battle Suit Test Prank) **Coincidentally, The song played on the radio next to Robin is the Knighties’ song. *Aaron's role was similar to Lloyd Garmadon from Lego Ninjago. ** Both characters are a bit childish in the series but have talents in leading his team, and be an outstanding leader. ** In coincident, both characters have their representative colour as green. Gallery Appearances *70313 Moltor's Lava Smasher *70317 Fortrex *70325 Infernox captures the Queen *70332 Ultimate Aaron *70320 Aaron’s Aero Striker V2 TV series Season 1 *The Book of Monsters - Part 1 *The Book of Monsters - Part 2 *The Power of Merlok *The Knights Code *Fright Knight *The Golden Castle *The Maze of Amazement *The Black Knight *The Book of Total Badness *The Might and the Magic Season 2 * Back to School * Greed is Good? * The Book of Obsession * The King's Tournament * Monster Chef * Knight Out * Saturday Knight Fever * Open Mike Knight * The Fortrex and The Furious * Kingdom of Heroes Season 3 * The Cloud * A Little Rusty * Mount Thunderstrox * Rotten Luck * Storm Over Rock Wood * Miner Setback * Knight at the Museum * Hot Rock Massage * Rock Bottom * In Charge Webisodes *Alliance of the Fortrex *Jestro the Bad... The Really, Really Bad *Good Knight Clay Moorington Games *LEGO NEXO KNIGHTS: MERLOK 2.0 App Books *LEGO Nexo Knights: Nexo Power Rules *LEGO Nexo Knights: Mini Guide Other *LEGO Club Magazines ru:Аарон Фокс Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Minifigures introduced in 2016 Category:Physical Minifigures Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Fox Family Category:Knights Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018